The World that Fades into the Darkness
by Myrddin Le Fay
Summary: Harry gets the usual ability to see hell, the World of Fade on Earth when he takes a wrong turn trying to rescue Ginny in the Chamber of Secrets. Includes some bashing and fan-girls with some problems. Harry/Multi "Harem?"


_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter!_

_**Harry Potter**_

**The World that Fades into the Darkness**

_**Prologue**_

Harry Potter was having a horrible time at Hogwarts this year… even worse than last year when he had to protect the Philosopher's Stone from that raving lunatic 'Professor' Quirrell.

Harry just didn't get all of these nut jobs he has to associate with. Like his aunt and uncle. Do they really have to hate him so much over something as petty as his magical powers? He's always found hating to be so much more tiring.

With Quirrell the guy allowed a filthy disjointed spirit of an evil douchebag to share his body causing him to prematurely rot just for power so he can hurt anybody he hates, which is either Harry, blood traitors or 'mud-bloods'. All of that pain he caused him self just to help some jerk who was probably just using him and lying to get what he wants. That is Voldemort's MO down to a tee.

Voldemort isn't exactly know for his kindness (after all he is a Dark Wizard, and not just any normal Dark Wizard but one who's allowed his hatred and greed to not only corrupt his magic and body but his soul too. And the Old Man expects people like him to be shown mercy and pity. He's already realised Dumbledore most likely suffers dementia, but if anyone else has noticed they're too scared to bring it up.

The only feeling Harry felt like sharing with Voldemort is indifference. Hmm… is indifference even an emotion? He isn't exactly sure, not that he cares.

His friends think he hates Voldemort, and that he even dislikes his muggle family. It's not actually true. Neither the Dursley's nor Voldemort have earned any real effort emotion wise from him. Sure Voldemort murdered his parents and the Dursley's have abused him mentally and physically but revenge is a dish served with all due time with plenty of careful scheming.

Though, he has to remember not to go in for one of those over the top plans that Voldemort and Dumbledore like as so much can go seriously wrong. He'll make sure his schemes can change and shift in a moment's notice. The sort of plan that can be winged if need be.

However, he would rather sit down in front of a TV and smile as he watches an amusing comedy or better yet some action or sci-fi (or just a music video). Contrary to popular belief the Dursley's had never locked him up before last summer, and when they went out as long as his chores were complete he was free to watch the idiot box, (one of the best ever inventions, why the Magical World doesn't think so he could never tell – what's wrong with these people?).

Shaking away the thought of how crazy the magical people can be with some of the crap they come up with he let his mind drift back to the day last year he faced Voldemort. The guy had offered to let him join his army of filthy murderers. He must be thick if he would think for a moment that he would join him. He also smelt bad, which in Harry's opinion was reason enough to tell the jerk to go F himself sideways.

Harry has it bad enough with Dumbledore watching his every freaking move. Now Voldemort… doesn't scare him the slightest. Dumbledore? He's terrified of him. The Old Man's creepy with those twinkling eyes and that smile as if he's in your head watching a memory of when you first realised your pee-pee wasn't just for pee-pee(ing).

Well okay he's almost certain Dumbledore's been free-roaming through his head at his leisure like a free-roam video game (he's played my cousins Playstation – another invention the Magical World should have).

Harry most likely wouldn't have noticed if it wasn't for the nightmares he had been having because of a jinx an older Slytherin put on him, (though he has no proof and at the time didn't know he was jinxed). Well he knew that asking for potions for dreamless sleep could be dangerous as it's neither a long term solution and can become addictive and without REM-sleep he could become seriously ill.

Therefore, it was when he was visiting the library to complete some boring potion assignment (torture) that he thought to ask Ms. Pince the school librarian, as she's bound to know of pretty much everything that's not in the restricted section, and if not may have a way of looking it up for him. So he approached the woman and told her of his problem and asked whether there might be a book that could help him.

He found out to his amusement that day that he's the only student in a long while that has actually asked for her assistance in finding the material he needs. He was surprised. He would have expected Hermione to have rambled on annoyingly about books to the poor woman. He guessed students don't ask because they don't want the teachers to hear about what they could be looking at.

However, after a few moments she led him down a few isles of books and pulled one off for him. It was a book on the magical defence of the mind (occlumency), and she told him that some of the excesses in it could perhaps help him out, so he booked it out.

Harry hadn't actually just went with the few excesses she suggested, but went the whole nine yards as he read about Legilimency, the act of reading another's memories. He thought he was getting quite talented at redirecting attacks as his mind is attacked several times a day. Though, not by Dumbledore, no, Dumbledore is quite tricky and discrete.

Snape however, is violent and forceful as he's always forcing himself into Harry's head. He's just glad that neither he nor Dumbledore have discovered he's learning occlumency or they would most certainly stop him, or have their free view to laugh at his pathetic life cut off. He supposes Snape is good at one thing, teaching occlumency without realising.

Severus Snape the 'Potions Professor' is the vilest piece of crap on this Earth. Harry doesn't particularly hate him but this is the most hateful person on the planet, and with all of the crap he pulls Harry finds it hard to just be indifferent. He's gotten many detentions from Snape just for breathing or other stupid reason, (and lost even more house points). If Harry were stronger he would most certain contest every point, every detention and every lesson even if it would make no difference to Dumbledore or Snape he can still refuse to attend any and all detentions given by the greasy git.

He tried to rid himself of those thoughts as he has a mission in hand. He has to rescue one of his fan-girls: Ginevra 'Ginny' Weasley. He had just watched the idiot Lockhart drop down the tunnel leading into the Chamber of Secrets wondering why Ron, (his best bud) had knocked down his super awesome excellent idea of getting a few competent teachers to come with them, or go alone. Heck, is Ron so dense that he would think Lockhart is useful?

He shakes his head in exasperation as he watches Ron nervously drop down through the tunnel with broken wand in hand, wondering whether he should have perhaps gone first or tried asking for stairs in the serpents tongue. He supposed its too late now as he listened to Ron shooting down the pipe squealing like a two year old girl with a fear of everything.

For most of the year Harry has had to hear Ron telling him how much of a crazed fan-girl Ginny is and now he's being dragged along on another zainy adventure he doesn't want to be on. It isn't that he doesn't want to save Ginny but more like he would rather have backup… like McGonagall, or Flitwick, (the tiny guy was a duelling champ after all).

All year Ron has been keeping Harry from making friends with Ginny, and now the boy wants Harry to rescue a supposed rabid fan-girl? (A really cute one?). To be honest though Harry has some more fanatical fan-girls that neither Ron nor Hermione (his second best friend) try to keep him away from or them from him, (he's not even sure whether they've noticed). What's the difference? Ginny isn't mental like them that's what.

During the year he has gotten numerous gifts from fan-girls (Ginny included but that was just a Christmas gift and he got her something too). Heck, there was this sixth year girl that had given him a pair of her used 'USED' panties as a gift and a freaking picture of her wearing them, topless. The picture and panties are hidden away within a magical lock box in his trunk, (after all he is a twelve, nearly thirteen year old boy and she's hot).

He had even been flashed a few times by some cute girls when he was alone and not on guard for a fan-girl attack. They don't normally confront him when Ron or Hermione are around, (cleaver of them). Probably because his two friends would no doubt grass on them, (anyway being alone is something rare as either Hermione or Ron is following him around like a lost puppy dog, which is starting to become troublesome).

He's not quite sure what the deal is with some of these fan-girls but he's certain Ginny's never flashed him like a few of her classmates have. Heck, Harry was certain that right now Ginny could barely manage eating while sitting at the same table as him, so flashing him would be far from her mind.

Well Harry isn't going to mind his fan-girls' too much. He's quite good at checking his food over and managed to thwart that one attempt by those fifth year girls to kidnap him. Though his hormonal near teen self kind of regrets not letting them.

However, his victory over them leads little to be desired in their Defence Classes. Harry blames Dumbledore for all of the crap teachers he hires, (better luck next year he can only hope), though he half suspects Dumbledore does it for some messed up scheme he's cooking up in his crazy senile head.

Sighing with a roll of his eyes he looked to his left where Moaning Myrtle was floating transparent white realising she is actually quite the looker. He let a small smirk line his lips before giving her a wink and jumping into the pipe. He could hear her embarrassed giggle as he slid down deeper and deeper into the castle.

It had been a few moments when he felt something shift but nothing seemed to have happened so he let his mind wonder. He's not bothered at the speed, and started as he realised he could have asked Myrtle to fetch help. Its one of those things he realised people don't think of. The ghosts aren't stupid and are capable to delivering verbal messages.

He sighed as he wondered why his trip was taking so long, when suddenly he exited, and this time he did yell out in fright as he went flying through the dark air for a couple of seconds before he started falling into the dark depths of some kind of cold and empty cavern praying this isn't his end.

He sailed through the air screaming and screaming. The air rushed up at him, his school robes billowing behind him and his raven black hair that he neatly arrayed in tidy disarray with a few cool spells he discovered his first year was now flapping about.

Harry was falling and screaming for so long that he had ran out of breath and even the weird falling tingle in his chest and stomach had disappeared, as he took a large breath to scream some more.

He had only taken one more breaths worth of screaming before he stopped with a frown and folding his arms across his chest in annoyance as he looked down into the darkness in thought. How long can this stupid pit honestly go down? He would have to die at some point right. The Earth's core is molten rock after all.

After another ten minutes or so Harry had twisted himself and was now falling backwards with his hands behind his head, and his legs crossed relaxing. He was pretty comfortable but starting to worry about Ginny as he doesn't want to meet her in heaven or hell wherever they might go it seems too soon.

Frowning once more in thought he decided to pull out his wand and turn around, looking back into the darkness he pointed his wand down wondering why he hadn't thought of this before now.

"_Lumos!_" he cried out and the tip of his wand lit up. However he frowned in annoyance. "Not bright enough," he muttered to himself (it was still too dark to see much), as he took a deep breath waving his wand in a swift pattern.

"_Excandui__ lampadis!_" he yelled out triumphantly and a yellow explosion of blazing light erupted from his wand causing him to squint his eyes, as the light lit the immediate vicinity. It's lucky he's too impatient for the teachers to teach him anything useful that he taught himself a few things. (It isn't like readings hard, and practical application of magic is quite simple).

He then looked down frowning and squinting before he yelled out in anger. "What the…" he cried out. "I'm like twenty meters away from the ground… well underground lake!" he muttered angrily as he could just about make out the outline of some kind of seal glowing under the light from his wand, underwater.

"How the heck am I going to get off this blasted seal?" he asked him self in wonder. "I only know a few big spells. Well at least OWL level and the only one I can think of to do anything as all the others are stupid, is dangerous, and I only learnt it because it sounded cool."

He sighed in annoyance as he began chewing on his lower lip in thought. "I have no freaking choice do I?" he asked himself as he concentrated, turning his face from his wand he pointed it to one side and began moving it fluidly between my fingers for less than a moment before stopping. He braced him self.

"Explosiva Spiritus!" he yelled out trying to make it powerful enough to do what's needed without tearing his arm off, and him drowning to death.

The wind in front of his wand imploded before an immense explosion of air tor across his body. He screamed out in pain making sure to keep hold of his wand as his grip tightened, as he was blasted through the air his torch spell fizzled out in the other spells power leaving the explosion of air the only light available as he crashed into the water.

Harry just about managed to surface, gasping for breath as his cut up school robes were weighing him down, and he could feel the freezing water seeping through cuts on his body. He pulled off his robe and shoes as they were pulling him down and this is the first time he's swam before. He was surprised he had managed to keep his glasses as he started swimming, clenching his wand tight and hoping that there aren't any water monsters that might want to eat him.

He didn't know which direction to swim in but chose one and doggie paddled as it was easily the best way as it was too cold to try anything that he may not be capable of, and waste energy trying. His teeth were chattering and his mind felt numb, too numb right now to attempt any magic to light his way.

However, luck was on his side this time as his bare feet (he lost his socks) touched the gravly floor of the lake and he barely managed to drag his sorry ass out of the water to shore. He collapsed for a moment feeling exhausted, but forced his frozen eyes open, and himself to sit up or he might not ever wake up. He could just about brush away a little frost forming on his eyebrows.

He shivered violently as he managed to pull himself up, and without a care or much thought hurriedly and painfully pulled his shirt off, then his trousers and even his soaking boxer shorts and dumping them on the ground. At least he doesn't have anything to be ashamed of (even at only twelve, nearly thirteen) if someone rescued him, which sounds unlikely since he's supposed to be the hero and that's the way Dumbledore keeps it.

"Maybe I should consider a career change, and become a supervillain?" he laughed hoarsely. "From all of their laughing it does seem they have more fun!"

He sighed shakily as he was quick to use several warming and drying charms on his bruised, cut, and bleeding body. He could feel the charms just managing to do their job but his clothes were a lost cause as he doesn't know a charm to siphon water out of material, and his drying charm wasn't designed for that so he'll have to leave them and remember if he survives this crap to learn some fire spells, along with banishing and summoning.

Looking around the shoreline he flicked his wand gentle with a muttered '_lumos!_' so he could get a good look around and spotted a corridor in the rocking side near shore heading off, and a quick look around the small shore told him its his only way without climbing, or flying, and since the rock is both slippery and sharp, and he can't fly without a broom, (though he'll have to remember to look into that), he'll have to find another way.

In his birthday suit Harry made haste as he still has to rescue Ginny, and he has barely rescued himself yet. He walked through what he thought was a natural corridor at first, but when it turned into a wooden floor and marble stone walls and became a proper hallway he realised he was mistaken, and barely managed to click the fingers on his free hand calling the lamps on the walls to spring to life.

"Wow, I hadn't actually expected them to still work," he spoke his mind tiredly, as he took a good look and turned his wand light off. There are cobwebs everywhere. Its lucky Ron isn't here with how much he hates spiders.

The torches kept lighting themselves as Harry reached an expanse of hall where the lamps hadn't lit and kept on walking until he reached a massive empty hall, the torches lighting up around the chamber as he stepped in. He was startled and spun round as a wall slid up noisily from the ground blocking off his retreat.

Harry looked around the chamber expecting to see Ginny and her evil captor, but he is the only one in the chamber. Though, at the very far end to him was one small pedestal that looked like it might have been made out of mouldy bone draped in what looked like very soft red silk or satin: on top of it is a simple wooden chalice with something black/deep purple swimming in it.

Harry couldn't help as his feet padded softly across the halls dirty wooden floor until he came to a stop in front of the cup. Inside was liquid lightning that burnt with a passion in its intensity and beauty. He could feel the nightmare's lying within this dark concoction but watching it he could not bring himself to believe it is evil or holds any intent.

He moved closer, just staring into the bubbling liquid when it quacked within its confines and attacked. Harry had no time at all as he screamed out in agony as the liquid shattered and destroyed his glasses, and burned through his eyes travelling into his very being. It only lasted a second before he lost the fight to stay up and crumbled to the floor in a heap.

He would never feel pain like this again.

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**Latin Translations**_

_Excandui lampadis = Blaze Torch _

Explosiva Spiritus = Exploding Air

_**A/N:**_ _please __feel__ free__ to __read__ my__ other__ versions._

_**Twilight**__** version:**_ _The__ Darkness__ that__ Fades __into__ the__ World_

_**Naruto**__** version:**_ _The __World__ into__ the__ Darkness__ that__ Fades_


End file.
